Two hand Touch
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Mahad and Dahlia try to explain to Cheng what they were doing and only Wayan knows the real reason.mahad x dahlia.


A/N: I don't own Skyland

We were playing Football

Cheng walked to Dahlias cabin. Cortez was having a meeting over a sudden increase in Sphere attacks. The meeting was on hold dew to the fact that both Dahlia and Mahad were absent, so Cheng offered to go get the two young Pirates. Cheng first looked for Mahad, he searched in his cabin, the docking bay, and the bar but turned up nothing so he went in of Dahlia instead, since she was easier to find. When the computer whiz reached Dahlias cabin he was about to knock on the, but then he heard not only Dahlia but from the sound it Mahad giggling in there.

" Dahlia, its Cheng, is Mahad in there with you? " He asked through the door.

" Oh shit! " exclaimed a voice that was most definitely Mahad's

Cheng then heard the sound of Dahlia and Mahad running around the room and talking to each other in a panicked tone of voice. About two minutes later the teenagers stepped out of cabin. Their clothes were all wrinkled and they looked very sweaty and nervous.

" Hey Cheng what's up? " Mahad asked

" Um, what were you two doing? " Cheng said

The two teens looked at each other nervously as if trying to think of something to say.

" We were…um…uh… " Dahlia was at a loss of words

" We were playing football " the ace pilot cut in

There was a small silence until Cheng spoke again.

" Really? cool " he simply replied " who won? "

Mahad smirked; it was time mess with the whiz kid's head.

" Well Dahlia was in control for a while, but after half time I turn the tables on her and in the end, I came out on top " Mahad explained.

" So how many touchdown's did you make Mahad? " Cheng asked

" Twenty-eight " the teenager replied

As always Mahad was off being himself again, Dahlia wanted to correct him, but she couldn't tell him that or that would blow their cover, so she played along.

" Please " Dahlia interrupted " you made five "

" That's still two more then what you had " Mahad replied coolly

" So did you guy's play tackle or two-hand-touch? " the whiz kid questioned

" Well Cheng, let me put it to you this way " the ace pilot began " it got very physical, very fast "

" You have yourself to blame for that Mahad " Dahlia added

" I didn't hear any complaints from you " Mahad answered back

Dahlia crossed her arms and pouted at that remark, he was right and she hated that.

" Well I hope you two played it safe " the computer whiz said, " I'd hate to see either of you get hurt "

Dahlia chuckled a littlie before answering.

" Trust me Cheng, " she said, " we wouldn't play without some form of protection "

Mahad chuckled at this remake, however Cheng couldn't understand what was so funny. Maybe it was from playing football.

" Hey Mahad you think you could let me play foot ball with you guy's next time? " Cheng asked

" I think not " Mahad replied, " Dahlia gets a bit clumsy from time to time and she might fall on you "

Mahad suddenly yelp in pain when Dahlia 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

" See I what mean? " Mahad began " but hey, you can play football with Lana and Celia "

Cheng looked a bit saddened after hearing that, but then the Hyperion pilot made a smile similar to a certain blond haired ninja.

" Don't worry buddy, I'll make the match even " he said

" Really? " Cheng said

" Believe it! " Mahad replied giving him a thumb up

Then the computer whiz remembered why he came here in the first place.

" Oops, I almost forgot " he began " Cortez is having a meeting at the light house, you guy's gotta go to "

" Alright, but tell Cortez to wait for at least thirty more minutes " Dahlia explained " we need to wash up "

Cheng nodded and walked away while Mahad and Dahlia went back into the cabin to 'wash up'.

……………………

As Cheng headed for the lighthouse, he saw Wayan stepping out of his cabin.

" Hey Wayan " Cheng greeted " are you headed to the meeting? "

" Yeah " Wayan replied " hey, weren't you supposed to be getting Mahad and Dahlia? "

" There on their there way " Cheng answered " they had to get washed up frits "

" Really? Why? " Wayan asked with cocked eyebrow

" They were playing football and got really sweaty " Cheng replied

" Oh, okay " the marksmen said " you best get going to the lighthouse "

Cheng turned and continued his walk to the lighthouse. When he was out of Wayan's sight the older pirate smirked a littlie, for unlike the boy he had unfortunately seen the to young lovers 'playing football' in the Hyperion late one night in the docking bay. He couldn't look either of them in the eye for two weeks, let alone be in the same room as them.

" Something tells me they're going to miss that meeting " Wayan thought with a small laugh.

The end


End file.
